The Perfect Gift
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: Niles has found the perfect birthday present for Daphne, one slightly irregular. One-shot written for Kristen3.


**Author's note: This is a late birthday present for Kristen3! Happy birthday, Kristen, and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Niles sighed as he realized that Daphne's birthday was approaching very rapidly. For weeks he had been fighting to find the most perfect gift he could imagine, something strictly for her. He knew he couldn't spend much money because technically she was only a friend, but she deserved so much, and he was aware that no matter how hard he tried, nothing he could possibly purchase or come up with would be good enough; however, the least he could do was try his best.

He was sitting in his office now, tapping his pen against his notebook. He had come up with a list of things and had slowly crossed them all off, deeming them all unworthy or inappropriate for the relationship he shared with Daphne. He closed his eyes and let himself think of her and her beautiful face and body. The previous evening he had had a faint wisp of a dream, and his only recollecting from it was being wrapped in her kisses. And he always saw her working. A woman of such loveliness deserved to never toil and be draped in gifts. As he opened his eyes, Niles realized that perhaps he was exaggerating, but he loved her and without a shadow of a doubt that Daphne took her job very seriously and worked hard each day.

Suddenly, Niles' pen began to move across paper as he got an idea. He planned everything in full right then and there. It would cost him absolutely nothing, but it was the most deserving gift he could give his Daphne.

On the morning of her birthday, Niles arrived at his brother's apartment bright and early, fully expecting Daphne to answer the door in her lavender bathrobe. Instead, his squinty-eyed father opened the door after a few moments. "What? Niles, what are you doing here so early?"

"I've come to give Daphne her birthday present," he answered.

"At six thirty in the morning?"

"Isn't that the time she usually gets up and begins to prepare breakfast and perform some of her other responsibilities?"

"Yeah."

At that moment, Daphne came out of her room and Niles smiled. Usually he liked to prepare himself before seeing her full on, but there was so much joy in seeing her face unexpectedly. "Dr. Crane, good morning. May I ask why you've come so early?"

"Yes you may," said Niles. "But first, happy birthday."

"Yeah, happy birthday, Daph," said Martin.

"Thanks, you two," she said with a cheerful smile.

"Daphne, I've come here to give you your present,"said Niles.

"Oh, but why so early?" She asked.

"You see, it is a certain kind of present. I have taken a day off so that I may be your replacement for today."

"You mean...you're going to do me job for me?"

"Yes. Meanwhile, you may do whatever you wish. Just make a list of things that you would like me to do."

"Dr. Crane, I don't know what to say. I mean, I don't know if I can let you!"

"Daphne, I always see you hard at work whenever I visit Frasier. I wanted to see to it that you got a day off and that you didn't have to worry about what would happen here. I will do all that I can to fill your shoes. And don't worry, I've worked everything out with Frasier."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane!" She hugged him tightly. "You're such a wonderful friend! Here, let me get that list for you."Daphne went over to Frasier's desk and took a few moments to write down everything that she needed to do; then gave it to Niles. "If you don't mind," she continued, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Pleasant dreams!" Called Niles as he watched Daphne go back to her room.

Martin chuckled. "Niles, you do realize that Daphne cleans, right? She does the stuff you pay people to do."

"Well, whatever. I'm going to do what she does in a day and I'm going to do it well."

"Okay, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Niles went into the kitchen and announced to his father, "Now, I'm certain Frasier has all the ingredients to make a delicious eggs benedict."

"Well, Daphne makes pancakes, Niles, and you did say you wanted to do everything the way that she does it..."

"Dad, I might consider it if I didn't know you much you hate eggs Benedict." Niles made breakfast and had it ready when Frasier woke up. Both his father and brother found the spectacle of Niles serving them food with an apron on to be humorous, but to be honest, he didn't really care. After breakfast, he dusted the apartment and found it to be challenging because of his extremely particular brother. Everything had to be dusted in a certain what and everything had to be put back in one certain place. Frasier watched him with extreme wariness to make sure that all was perfect. Next, he walked Eddie through the park and was forced to dodge a few bees. The task of making lunch he found to be interesting, and by the time he was clearing up lunch dishes, he felt ready to return home, but he persevered. He took comfort in the fact that Daphne was enjoying her day off and wasn't even at home. If she were his girlfriend, he would have paid for her to be taken to a spa and be treated like a queen.

After lunch came the most difficult of all tasks.

"Dad, please, if you won't do your exercises for me, please just do them for Daphne."

"Ah, son, I really don't want to have to do these in front of you."

"I am going to do every part of Daphne's job for her today, and that means that you will do your exercises if it takes all afternoon."

"Niles..."

"_Dad," _Niles said firmly.

After a few seconds, Martin finally relented and did his exercises. For the rest of the day, Niles vacuumed, washed Frasier's windows, and did two loads of laundry. He eventually made dinner, and afterwards he did the dishes. When Daphne's list was complete, Niles did more laundry for her, knowing how much she hated the task. He then waited faithfully for her to get home so that he could give her a good report of the day.

Daphne didn't return until ten thirty at night, after Frasier and Martin had gone to bed. When she walked through the door, Niles smiled at her. "Daphne, did you enjoy your birthday?"

She sighed. "It was lovely. Dr. Crane, I really owe you for today."

"You don't owe me anything."

She sat down on the couch next to him and put her hands on the sides of his face. Her touch was like rose petals. She brought her lips to his cheek and Niles' heart fluttered. The words _I love you _popped into his head and were almost released, but he caught them before they could escape.

"Dr. Crane, I can't thank you enough. This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten."

"You're welcome, Daphne."He wanted to say so much more, but he didn't. She got up and walked to her room, and Niles left the apartment, already thinking about what to get her for her next birthday.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
